Antagonism
by DoH-Endstufe
Summary: Eragon is called back from his self-imposed exile by Queen Arya to take the newest dragon rider as his Scholar. For him, this one girl may be his worst enemy - or his closest friend. Eragon/Elva.
1. C1: What? You?

Island of the Eldest

Eragon lifted himself from his sitting position, took in a deep breath and smiled as the sun rose for another day. His new home, the Island of the Eldest, as he called it, seemed to glow in the light of the early morning. After he departed from Alagäsia – under tears – and searched for quite some time, he found a place that was just perfect for him, Saphira and the eggs of the dragons, the Eldunari and the few elves that came with him. He remembered the first weeks passing like nothing, as he built himself a little home to sleep in – but the hall for dragons was still on his to-do list. The young rider sighed a bit then tickled the blue dragon right beside him, causing her to wake up. A giggle escaped his mouth as Saphira woke up reluctant, not wanting to greet the new day yet. They had been exploring the island the last few days, so she was tired – and hungry, as it seemed.

'_Good Morning, Saphira. Did you sleep well in – well, on - our new refuge? I still think this is the best thing that could happen to us: We searched and found it. Don't you agree?'_

'_Little one, it's early in the morning, and I am hungry. Don't bother me with such questions you only ask to put yourself in a safer – or should I say more comfortable – position. Think for yourself. You may ask me again at the time I've devoured my breakfast today.' _She nudged him, blowing a bit of smoke in his face. The young man coughed, backed off and felt her launching herself in the air like a giant arrow with wings.

'_You _could _be a little more understanding, really. I just broke a heart with leaving Alagäsia – my own heart.' _Despite his harsh and maybe a little whiningly words, he let a little wave of love flow through their connection, embracing his dragon mentally. '_Be careful. We still don't know everything of this island. I don't want to rescue you from a giant snail – or something else even scarier!' _He felt her amusement, and knew if she could smile, she would. Instead, the dragon let out a loud roar. Despite the distance between them, he heard the low-tone vibration through his whole body, smiling.

'_There is no animal or creature on earth standing on the same level with dragon, little One. You know that, don't you?'_

'_Of course._ _But I'm still worried.' _Sighing, Eragon left the plateau where he was waiting for the morning to begin, climbed down the little mountain just to see one of the elves who came with him standing there, waiting for him. "Shadeslayer." A swift bow. "I'm pleased that you seem well. Is there anything urgent to do on this island? We sung to the land and the trees, causing it to grow in more accurate ways. Now, we have houses like in our cities."

Eragon smiled a bit, bowed a bit himself. "Pleased to meet you, too. That is a wonderful thing indeed.", he carried on the conversation. "No, everything is fine. I'd like you to start singing to the trees in a matter that will allow us to walk save on this island – and for Saphira to land. In other words: Make roads. We will need them later… is there anything you have for me?" He giggled a bit as she released she stared a bit at him, turning away. Even the elves lost their compassion at some times, and especially this elven maid. She was comparatively young and wanted to join his mission to build up the dragon riders – and the population of dragons altogether – even when it meant never going back to her hometown. He was amazed by her eagerness.

"Yes, Shadeslayer!", she replied, smiled. "There is a message for you. Queen Arya sent it to me over a mental link… don't worry, I only stored it inside my mind. I did not see what the message is about." The woman opened her mind, sending him the message from Arya. He received it, closed his mind and eyes to concentrate. It was a mental image of her, like a moving picture, with a spoken message.

'_Hello, Eragon. I hope you and Saphira and everyone else is fine wherever you are right about now. There is a really… urgent matter I need to discuss with you. Sadly, I can't tell you all the details within this message but I need your… assistance. One of the eggs… hatched. I hate to admit it, but neither the elves, nor the urgals or dwarfs are the ones that can proudly tell they now have a dragon rider. The humans have proved themselves worthy again.' _The mental image of Arya sighed, seemed slightly amused. '_But destiny likes to play games, I fear. I cannot prepare the new rider for you… you need to take her with you by yourself. I shall wait for you in Du Weldenvarden, in Ellesmera. Do not hesitate, Eragon. __Atra_ _du Evarínya ono varda._'

With that, the vision cut off. Eragon was somewhat dumbfounded – and needed quite a bit of time just to snap back into reality. "W-what…", did he finally managed to say, grumbled. He knew better, but somewhere inside he thought – for a little moment – the elf that still stood before him betrayed him and showed him only one part of the message. She didn't even tell him she missed him or something.

'_I saw what you saw, Eragon. Everything is fine, the message is untouched.' _Saphira seemed happy – and at the same time, suspicious. _So… are we going to fly back to Arya? We have to greet the new rider… But it is kind of strange the queen of elves can't handle a single, new rider. Do you know what is behind of all this, little one?'  
>'No… no I don't. But what's more: I don't want to go back.' <em>His stomach growled a bit. He felt a bit ill. "_It was hard enough to go once. I don't know if I can handle a second time.'  
>'You will manage it. You are my rider, after all.' <em>Eragon felt that she was proud of him – but a little smile crossed his face as he noticed that she longed to see Fírnen once again.  
>'<em>I think your true intention is still hidden in misty fog.'<em>, he responded, grinned. His dragon was unpredictable sometimes. '_I cannot refuse the wish of the elven queen, of course… but I'll have to make clear to Arya that I am not a peasant to be ordered around anymore. I am the one that has been a rider for the longest time – even if she is a hundred years older than me. She'll have to give in. It's her job to teach the hatchlings; normally we'd kick in later. But this time… just this once, I think it is fine. Fine with me, at least.'_

Now he finally shifted his attention on the slightly smiling elf, which seemed to wait for something. Eragon nodded, accepted the message formally. "Queen Arya requests my presence in Du Weldenvarden.", he said. "Saphira and I discussed this matter – we want to help the Queen with her problems. You may now go; Please try to reach every elf on this island and tell them about my absence. I entrust you the eldunari and, even more important, the dragon eggs. I will take one of the eggs with me… a new dragon rider was chosen by the dragon which was placed in the hands of humans." Eragon couldn't suppress a grin as he saw the eyebrows of the maiden twitch. "Now please: Go and inform the elves."

"Yes, Shadeslayer.", the elf whispered, turned around and – with inhuman speed – charged straight to where the treehouses should be. Eragon smiled, spread his arms wide as if to embrace the sun, and called with all the might of his mind: '_Saphira!'_ He felt some animals fleeing from the overhelming force of his shout, which resounded on a whole other layer than just his and Saphiras mental link. Every animal, every creature heard his roar, and the one he was connected with answered immediately. '_I am here!'_

Then the blue dragon landed right behind him, the earth shook, Saphiras beautiful scales twinkled in the bright light of the sun. She let out a mighty roar, scaring away even more animals, and Eragon laughed, hugged his dragon and gently caressed her snout, which caused her to purr like a cat. '_We're going back home once… I cannot say I am displeased, little one._' She seemed eager to go, and once again, Eragon could not restrain himself: He giggled lightly. "Thus, another adventure begins? My beautiful dragon-lady wants to dort herself again for the needs of others? Should I really allow that?"

'_You cannot disapprove…' _She poked him with her giant snout, appeared to be amused. '…_while being so happy to see Arya again, my little lovestruck rider. I am right, am I not?'  
>'Of course…' <em>Eragon sighed. '_You're always right, Miss oversized-lizard-with-wings.'_

* * *

><p><span>In the Sky; On the way to Arya<span>

"But what, really what in the burning flames of hell could Arya drive to ask me for help? She was so happy to be a rider and so eager to teach the hatchlings.", he remembered. "It's quite odd she told me to come. Just who is this new rider? This girl appears to be a real nuisance. I hope we'll be able to show her the right way." The young rider and Saphire were flying: Fast as the wind, no faster – because Saphira had tailwind, pushing her forward like there was no tomorrow. Eragon himself gave here a not small amount of his energy, causing her to fly even faster. It was like the earth was pulled away under them while them not moving.

_I do not know what she intends to do if we are with her. _Saphira appeared not to think too much about it – she was happy to see Aryas green dragon again, and did not understand why Eragon was so troubled. _You should be grateful. Maybe it is not what the Queen is planning, but at least there will be another human on this island. These elves are proper enemies to spar with, but my Eragon is a human after being a rider, not an elf. You need a human; I do not care if boy or girl. But a human is a better acquaintance for a human. Naturally._

Eragon sighed. He would rather have Arya by his side than some annoying dragon rider brat. "Who knows…", he murmured. "We don't know who the new rider is yet. Do you remember which color the egg had before hatching?"

_It was a blue-themed egg, I think. But darker than my blue – more like… violet. How do you call it? Magenta? Purple? Like the color of the clouds in the sky when the sun already set, but just the time when it is not completely dark. Can you follow?_

"Of course, I think you are about right. You looked through my eyes, didn't you? If you make real use of your eyes, you see blue, not red or green." He snickered. "The longer I think about it… I'm getting really curious right now. Maybe it's someone we know?"

'_I can assure you it is Angela.'_ The sarcasm in her words was hard to ignore, and he sighed.

"Who else?", he asked, smiled weakly. "As if she ain't scary enough as it is… we do not need her to get a dragon. I think it would be as twisted as her. Go, Saphira. Faster! I'll lend you more energy… I want to be there as soon as possible!"

* * *

><p><span>Du Weldenvarden<span>

The young rider had to admit: He was dead tired. He just wanted to sleep, to rest for hours, for days or even weeks, if possible. Saphira travelled the whole distance in just two days – when they searched for the island, it took them weeks. He was frozen to the bones, shaking because of that, his eyes were hardly open, but he hold tight onto the saddle, careful not to fall down. Eragon felt Saphira being just as much tired as him; her wings appeared to be transformed to stones. Even her tongue hung out of the dragons' mouth and she was panting.

'_Saphira, are you okay?' _Eragon could feel her tiredness but not whether she could continue flying or not

'_I can keep going…'_, she responded in a strained tone. '_But Eragon, please, give me a little bit of the energy you stored in the jewel of Brisingr. Just a little bit is fine.'_

He smiled weakly. '_You're asking for my help? It's really important, then.' _By draining a bit of the energy stored in his sword and giving it to Saphira, she felt refreshed, but it was more like a drop of water on a hot stone. He sighed. '_Just keep going, big girl. With this speed, we're there at sunset. I'm with you.'_ So they kept going for their goal – Ellesmera. Slower, but more forceful flaps from Saphira pushed them trough the sky as they followed the sun which appeared to attack the horizon, setting it on fire along with the gigantic forest beneath them. His smile broadened. '_This world is a beautiful one, isn't it?"_, he asked tired, but happy.

'_Hold on tight, little one. The landing could be a little rough.' _With this warning, Saphira dropped herself onto the ground, giving her rider a good shaking. Eragons back ached as he jumped down from his dragons' back. The young man growled, stretched his muscles a bit. This was his old house he lived in when he was being trained by Oromis and Gleadr. Everything was as he remembered – the big pillow for Saphira, the wooden stairs – but he knew that now was not the right time to rest. "Let's go… we have to see Arya first. Do you want to rest here and wait for me?"

'_I could fly for another two days straight.'_ Saphira told him with a proud, but really tired voice. '_But I want to sleep a bit, just because I want to. Go, Eragon, see Arya. I will see through your eyes. I bet someone noticed us anyway, so Arya and Fírnen are waiting for you – I am sure they do.'_

'_Just rest well, my sleepy-head dragoness.' _Eragon chuckled, then left the tree just to find a elf standing at the foot of the large tree, waiting for him to get down.

"Shur'tugal, feel greeted in Ellesmera. I believe we haven't met yet. My name is Ralen. We were not prepared for you to come to early… but please, follow me. Queen Arya is waiting for you. Is your dragon going to rest here?"

"Yes. Please do not interrupt her." Eragon grinned slightly. "She might eat you. We haven't eaten for two days because of the Queens desperate cry for help. Ah, don't be angry, Ralen. I was just joking. Queen Arya has my full assistance in the matter of Shur'tugal and newborn dragons, and we wanted to be here as fast as possible to take care of our duty."

The elf nodded, now calmer after becoming a bit angry at Eragons words. "Yes. Now please come with me. I will escort you to the queen." Ralen turned around and showed Eragon the way – but to his surprise, they weren't going to the throne room but to the cliff where Arya raised her dragon. Was it really a matter to even make a big fuss about it? A new rider was something to celebrate, of course, but he didn't know Arya to be a fan of grand entrances. But when he thought about it… wasn't it a gradn entrance when she destroyed the heart of Tronjheim just to get to him, letting Saphira spit fire and stuff? He chuckled lightly and even louder as the elf turned around a bit irritated. "What is it, Shadeslayer?"

"Nothing, nothing.", answered the brown-haired man. "Go on, I'm right behind you."

They arrived a few minutes later. The elf bowed then backed out, leaving the Queen, which stood on the edge of the cliff, and the dragon rider, who approached from behind, alone.

"I wish you a good evening.", Eragon said without further hesitation. He was aware of the fact that Arya was more beautiful than ever, that her slim dress underlined her figure, especially her… backside. Well, that was all he could see at this moment. But the matter he'd come for was more important than her perfect formed bottom, so he ignored it and bowed. "Queen Arya, are you well? I heard your request and hurried to come to your assistance."

"I am well, thank you, Eragon Shadeslayer. But it seems you are tired. Do you not wish to rest before meeting the new rider? It might be better." The elven queen sounded a bit worried – that was when Eragon realized just _how _bad he appeared to look.

"Don't judge the book called Eragon Shadeslayer by its cover. I can handle this.", he replied, waving with his hand. "I missed you.", he whispered, afraid to say it too loud. At first, Arya said nothing, but the, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I am glad to see you again, Eragon, as is Firnen - I am glad you followed my call – it was more than I was hoping for, despite my quite pushy message. Well then, Shadeslayer, are you ready? She is coming… I feel her."

Eragon opened his mind to his surroundings, felt it too – two presences were on their way, both young and weak, as it seemed on the first sight, but around a barrier made of an inhuman strength surrounded both. The leader of all riders had the feeling he knew this person on the back of the dragon, but… without just a little hint, he would have to wait for them to show themselves. Then, the violet dragon, much smaller than Saphira, appeared right in front of him – he came from below the cliff. The dragon was a young one, really young – but old enough to let its rider fly on its back.

"Eragon!", the female rider, which seemed in the age about seventeen, exclaimed. "What in the world are _you _doing here?"

"_What?_" The one addressed gasped. "_You?"_

_A/N: Still the beginning. Please tell me my faults because i KNOW they're there, I'm just too studid to see 'em. If anyone likes this, please, review. And if its only a few letters - I wanna know if I should continue or not :D_


	2. C2: Temporary Acceptance

Du Weldenvarden, Ellesmera

„I _hate _you and you know that very well. I don't see why I should go with you rather than stay here, where I am at least a _little bit _respected. I may have forgiven you, but the hate that dwells in my heart is something you cannot erase so easily." The new rider said angrily, stared at Eragon with a clearly furious expression. Her dark, violet eyes pierced right into the riders soul, but Eragon didn't let his dislike of the situation out in a growl like he first intended to do. He sighed, supported his chin with his hand, looked at the girl who had grown into a young woman in such a short period it was just inhuman. But he knew that this was not _her _fault. No, it was his lone fault.

"Look, Elva…", Eragon replied gently. "I know you hate me and you have every right to do so, but don't let that cloud your judgment of me. You know I did everything I could to redo the curse… and you didn't want me to revoke it completely." A brief moment of silence followed that, but Eragon wasn't finished. Not yet. He knew he wouldn't decline to teach her, but… there was one thing that wasn't clear to the young rider. He turned to Arya, as well as Elva. "Apart from that… Arya, what is the meaning of this? She is a rider like us; why don't you teach her as we agreed?"

"Eragon, I cannot teach this kid.", the queen of elves replied, apparently a bit tired. "You know that as well as me. She did not let anything come through to her – you are the only one that forced her to show at least a little respect. I hoped you could take her with you – especially because she is _your _creation. I am quite sure you can teach her the things I was not able to." Arya clenched her teeth. It seemed hard for her to admit that she wasn't able to do something Eragon might do. She started to take her leave, smiled slightly. "I swear, I will never call you again for something this trivial, Eragon Shadeslayer, but I think it is your _wyrda _to take her as your scholar." Then she simply left the scenery, without any other words.

Eragon growled. There were times he asked himself why he fell in love with this selfish queen. After thinking about the whole issue, he turned to Elva, who glared at him, apparently not pleased. "Well, Elva. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know.", she answered flatly as she patted her dragon. Her eyes and the dragons scales where about the same color. Coincidence? "I wanted to stay here and learn about her, me and everything that has to do with the riders. I never intended to go with you… but do I have a choice?"

Eragon didn't reply for quite a long time. But then, a little smile appeared on his face. He understood that Elva would do anything for her dragon – as he would do anything for Saphira. She wanted to learn about her, and simply _be_ with her. But she was too dangerous to let her roam freely in Alagäsia… it was not just that she was now a dragon rider. Elvas ability to look onto the very soul of everyone not able to defend themselves properly was something that needed guidance. The girl would have to learn that she could not simply use her ability to get what she wanted. "No, you don't have a choice… you took the risk by testing out if the dragon would hatch for you, and now you are a dragon rider – even if you never really intended to be one. You will come with me, and I will teach you everything I know…" But he stayed thoughtful, not sure if he had convinced her. "What is her name, Elva?"

"I called her **_Evarínya_**. No, she did call herself like that… she said that she wanted to be like the stars at the nights' sky… lifting the darkness piece by piece from my soul." A sarcastic smile appeared on Elva's pretty features. "Isn't that just wonderful and sweet?"

Eragon sighed. She was full of sorrow and bitterness, even now that a dragon hatched for her – and a beautiful one also. The young rider could only hope to be able to lighten her burden. "See, Elva. Don't be like that… I know you love her. Let me say it like that… I won't force you to come with me. But be aware that I will give my absolutely best to teach you everything I know – and I can't let you do as you please. You are now responsible not only for yourself, but for your dragon too… and for Alagäsia."

"Do your best like when you cursed me?" The grown-up girl sighed. "It's hard for me not to hate you, but… in some way; you made it possible for Evarínya to hatch with me. I am deeply grateful for that, Eragon Shadeslayer, but do not expect me to worship you just because of that. You made me into something the people hate; I am just one or two years old in your terms, but already wiser than some of the oldest humans. I grew into a young woman because my body needed to catch up with my mind… but everyone despises me. Oh yes, they like me when they need my help but… after that, I'm just a cursed kid."

Eragon shook his head, getting a headache. "I know that, am terribly sorry and if I could, I would reverse everything. You could live a normal life like everyone – but even with the name of the old language, I can't do such a thing." He walked to her, realized how _much _she had grown. Not only her face, but the body, too: She was almost as beautiful as Arya, but her beauty had yet to unfold. The only thing that was… not commonly good-looking about her were her eyes, who sparkled in this dark violet.

"Only almost?", Elva replied to his thoughts with a slightly amused smile. "Oh, that hurts, Shadeslayer. You don't like your own creation then?" She spread her arms, letting him look at her well-formed body. "I'm sad."

"Be quiet.", he murmured, slapped her head gently. "You are a human and a fine one too, but not my creation. And don't look in my head without my permission. I think I'm going to rest now, I have not slept for two days now, just because of you."

"Ouch." Elva couldn't hold back a giggle. "That hurt. Alright, _Master _Eragon... I wish you a good night." It sounded honest, and she even smiled broadly.

"Thanks..?" He was a bit taken aback. He wasn't prepared for Elva to be nice to him, even in the slightest. But her smile _was _beautiful, and while she first seemed even more filled with bitterness and things, the Elva he was seeing now was cheerful and happy. Eragon was puzzled – and quickly walked away, not sure how he should feel about it. The only thing Saphira said in that matter later, as he crawled into his bed, was not fit to lift his bewilderment.

'_You know, Eragon, the heart of a woman is not an easy thing to understand.', _she told him. '_There is an awfully thin line between hate and love, and in every second, things can take a course you never thought they would have. Elva has grown, but she is not complete yet. I cannot tell you what will happen in the next weeks, month, or years… but you have to be careful with her, Eragon. You are the one who can break or heal her from her sadness, from the injury she took from your blessing, that is what I am feeling right know. The little hatchling is not strong enough yet to even sense me when I am observing her thoughts… The violet one is happy that her rider has found a formidable instructor and she likes you. Does that cheer you up?'_

Eragon threw away his shirt, his pants followed, and then he snuggled up in his blanket. He was so tired he could not even think of a clear answer. "Well…", he managed to say. "A little bit, maybe. You should greet your fellow dragon lady tomorrow… she will be happy, I think. But isn't it crazy how Elva has grown? I hope she won't age any further… not with this speed. Right now, she looks like she is about my age, but she's not even three years old."

'_It certainly is strange.' _Saphira sighed mentally. '_But be careful around her. Her body and her mind have grown to an age that fits yours. She kind of IS your age now, only that she lived not as long as you. But her mind can't be all grown-up, so do not handle her too rough.'_

The young rider sighed. "I'm going to sleep now… it's too confusing." Eragon felt his head even spinning because of his tiredness. Before he could even lay down, he went in his sleep-mode. It was the first time this state was nearly a real human's sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Next morning<span>

Dawn was coming; Eragon was slowly waking up, blinked a few time, yawned. It appeared to be a really wonderful morning – but there was something bothering him. A little alarm bell ringed in his head as he felt someone slip out of his sleeping room. That was unusual – he was so tired even his elf-senses didn't warn him that someone came into his room? The intruder was so quick he couldn't catch a glimpse of him or her, so Eragon tried to pin down the one with his mind – but he couldn't find anyone suspicious… well, there was one mind, but always when he tried to catch it, he slipped off it, it was like trying to catch a fish with bare hands.

'_Good morning, Saphira. Who was in my room up until now and why didn't you warn me?'  
>'Good morning, little one. It is a simple answer you ask for: you were in no danger.'<em>

'So you know there was someone? Who was it?'

Eragon didn't like the idea of someone watching him while sleeping. It was kind of creepy to think that someone knew his sleeping face while he himself didn't know how he was looking when he slept.

'_I cannot give you this information.' _The young rider insisted, but Saphira appeared to try out how it would be to be a dwarf, not telling him anything what she did not want to. Just like the stoneheads knows as dwarfs.

"Barzûl!" He couldn't restrain himself, clicked with his tongue. He noticed that his clothes were folded and a light breakfast was standing right next to the door. Maybe just some random elf that brought Eragon, the Shur'tugal, his breakfast? No… if that would be the case, Saphira had told him who that mysterious person was. '_You will not tell me who that was, are you sure, oh greatest of all creatures on earth, oh you, the most beautiful, respected and strongest dragon?', _he asked curious if she would show vulnerability when he praised her. And his calculations were not completely wrong, as he noticed. Saphira purred.

'_It was someone you know, but I will not tell you anything that goes farther than that.'_

'_At least I know that…' _The young rider sighed. '_Go hunt you something… we will not stay much longer. We won't hasten like on our way here, but I won't treat her with special care… well, not in the physical sense.'_

Saphira send him a gentle wave of love, but he felt that there was slight amusement intermixed with the other feelings. Without any delay, the blue dragon arose in the direction of the sky, ready for her hunt. But as always, she had to comment his phrase. '_I think Elva would tell you she'd like it if you did not treat specially in the physical sense. Your feelings are too exposed her, she can feel things you think about even you do not even know about. Be careful, she could try getting you down.'_

That was when she turned, flew away, leaving Eragon with the duty to say goodbye to Arya. Oh, now he did understand why Saphira flew away without bugging him too much – Fírnen. "You little sneaky lizard.", he murmured amused to himself, smiled and took his meal and ate it in… well, it felt like no time. It was not enough, and he felt that he was too hungry to be satisfied with just few vegetables. Was this how Elva felt the whole time? He knew she was devouring food like a whole army in war. After he finished his meal, the rider jumped out of his tree house, landing safe, grinning. At least his tiredness was gone – but was replaced with unappeasable hunger. He rushed to get to Arya, not only to tell her goodbye, but to ask for food, too. The young man made large footsteps, opening the door to the throne room, seeing that Arya sat on her throne – with Elva right before her. As he barged in, Elva seemed to flinch and straightened up.

"… Yes, I will go with him. But I don't want to spend my whole life with him.", she ended her sentence with audible sarcasm, and Eragon felt betrayed. Was he _that bad_?

He cleared his throat. "Good morning, Elva, Queen Arya. I'm happy to see you too well."

"That's a matter of opinion…", the young girl with the purple eyes murmured, while Arya smiled.

"Eragon!" Arya appeared to be happy to see him, while he didn't really know how to react. They were clearly speaking about him, and as happy he was to notice her speaking about him, Elva was a different matter. If there was anything positive in this situation, then that Arya already knew everything about him – Elva could not tell her something about him she did not already knew. He revealed his true name to her as she did with him. "I'm glad you came. Elva was waiting for you. Did you sleep well?"

"I certainly did. But someone slipped in my room while I was sleeping. Arya, I can't tell you who that was, but I always felt safe in Du Weldenvarden. Can you tell me why such a thing could happen?" Eragon didn't know what was going on with him, but he felt slight pleasure in bringing his host in this displeasing situation.

"I… I don't know. We will search for the one…" The queen seemed a bit confused as if she didn't think Eragon – the little boy from Carvahall - was speaking with her like this. But he was the leader of the riders now, and Arya was one of them. Sometimes, even a elf as old as her needed some 'guidance'.

Elva chuckled, went past him and touched him slightly, grinning evil. "You feel it too, right? It feels good… to bring people in situations like this. They will obey without you pushing yourself too much. I'll see you later… Evarínya and I will wait for you in the courtyard. We will be prepared to leave, so be a bit less slow."Then she was gone, leaving him not only confused but a bit distressed. She was right. Did she affect him in any way so he would confront Arya? No way. He sighed while asking himself what he should do now.

"Yes, Elva, I'll see you later." Then he turned to the Queen. "I think _that's_ going to be a tough one. I now know why you called me, but this is your only gift coupon you get from me…" Eragon grinned, but then smiled a normal smile. "So, do you have some food?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, I wanted to upload this yesterday but stupid fanfiction didnt want me to log in... _

_I wanted to ask you for a favour: Could any1 of you send me a normal sentence from Eragon, Saphira, and Elva in the original books? I've only read the german ones so its hard to think of a pattern of speak for them... kind of. _

_And another question: Do we need a 'main villain' or something like that? I don't think so - the training of Elva will take enough time. I'm not quite sure 'bout that._

_Yes.. and enjoy :D_


End file.
